Problem: Simplify the expression. $(k^{3})(-7k^{3}+2k^{2}-k)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ k^3 (-7 k^3) + k^3 (2 k^2) + k^3 (- k) $ Simplify. $-7k^{6}+2k^{5}-k^{4}$